ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin Footprint
Category:Guides Goblin Footprints are found in almost every zone of Vana'diel, usually close to zone lines, and will only be active if a cutscene has been viewed in the zone. If you trade an item or gil to the Goblin Footprint, Ramblix, Grumblix or Trailmix will appear, listing cutscenes you may view. The item or gil is not consumed. Middle Lands |width="50%" valign="top"| Balga's Dais |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Batallia Downs |width="50%" valign="top"| Beadeaux |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Beaucedine Glacier |width="50%" valign="top"| Bostaunieux Oubliette |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Buburimu Peninsula |width="50%" valign="top"| Castle Oztroja |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Castle Zvahl Baileys |width="50%" valign="top"| Castle Zvahl Keep |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Crawler's Nest |width="50%" valign="top"| Dangruf Wadi |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Davoi |width="50%" valign="top"| East Sarutabaruta |- |width="50%" valign="top"| The Eldieme Necropolis |width="50%" valign="top"| Fei'Yin |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Full Moon Fountain |width="50%" valign="top"| Garlaige Citadel |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ghelsba Outpost |width="50%" valign="top"| Gusgen Mines |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Horlais Peak |width="50%" valign="top"| Inner Horutoto Ruins |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Jugner Forest |width="50%" valign="top"| King Ranperre's Tomb |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Konschtat Highlands |width="50%" valign="top"| La Theine Plateau |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Lower Delkfutt's Tower |width="50%" valign="top"| Maze of Shakhrami |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Meriphataud Mountains |width="50%" valign="top"| Middle Delkfutt's Tower |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Monastic Cavern |width="50%" valign="top"| North Gustaberg |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ordelle's Caves |width="50%" valign="top"| Outer Horutoto Ruins |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Palborough Mines |width="50%" valign="top"| Pashhow Marshlands |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Qu'Bia Arena |width="50%" valign="top"| Qufim Island |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Qulun Dome |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranguemont Pass |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Rolanberry Fields |width="50%" valign="top"| Sauromugue Champaign |- |width="50%" valign="top"| South Gustaberg |width="50%" valign="top"| Tahrongi Canyon |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Toraimarai Canal |width="50%" valign="top"| Throne Room |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Valkurm Dunes |width="50%" valign="top"| Waughroon Shrine |- |width="50%" valign="top"| West Ronfaure |width="50%" valign="top"| West Sarutabaruta |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Xarcabard |width="50%" valign="top"| Yughott Grotto |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Zeruhn Mines |} Zilart Regions |width="50%" valign="top"| Cape Teriggan |- |width="50%" valign="top"| The Celestial Nexus |width="50%" valign="top"| Chamber of Oracles |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Cloister of Flames |width="50%" valign="top"| Cloister of Frost |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Cloister of Gales |width="50%" valign="top"| Cloister of Storms |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Cloister of Tides |width="50%" valign="top"| Cloister of Tremors |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragon's Aery |width="50%" valign="top"| Gustav Tunnel † This cutscene will crash Windower 4. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Hall of the Gods |width="50%" valign="top"| Ifrit's Cauldron |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Korroloka Tunnel |width="50%" valign="top"| Kuftal Tunnel |- |width="50%" valign="top"| La'Loff Amphitheater |width="50%" valign="top"| Quicksand Caves |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ro'Maeve † This cutscene will crash Windower 4. |width="50%" valign="top"| Ru'Aun Gardens |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Sacrificial Chamber |width="50%" valign="top"| The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Sea Serpent Grotto |width="50%" valign="top"| The Shrine of Ru'Avitau |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Stellar Fulcrum |width="50%" valign="top"| Temple of Uggalepih |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Western Altepa Desert |width="50%" valign="top"| Valley of Sorrows |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Yuhtunga Jungle |} Promathia Regions |width="50%" valign="top"| Bearclaw Pinnacle |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Bibiki Bay |width="50%" valign="top"| Boneyard Gully |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Carpenters' Landing |width="50%" valign="top"| Empyreal Paradox |- |width="50%" valign="top"| The Garden of Ru'Hmet |width="50%" valign="top"| Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Hall of Transference |width="50%" valign="top"| Lufaise Meadows |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Mine Shaft #2716 |width="50%" valign="top"| Misareaux Coast |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Monarch Linn |width="50%" valign="top"| Oldton Movalpolos |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Phomiuna Aqueducts |width="50%" valign="top"| Promyvion - Vahzl |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Pso'Xja |width="50%" valign="top"| Riverne - Site A01 |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Riverne - Site B01 |width="50%" valign="top"| Sacrarium |- |width="50%" valign="top"| The Shrouded Maw |width="50%" valign="top"| Spire of Dem |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Spire of Holla |width="50%" valign="top"| Spire of Mea |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Spire of Vahzl |width="50%" valign="top"| Uleguerand Range |} Aradjiah |width="50%" valign="top"| Arrapago Reef |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Aydeewa Subterrane |width="50%" valign="top"| Bhaflau Thickets |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Caedarva Mire |width="50%" valign="top"| Halvung |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Hazhalm Testing Grounds |width="50%" valign="top"| Jade Sepulcher |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Mamook |width="50%" valign="top"| Mount Zhayolm * These cutscenes are identical. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Navukgo Execution Chamber |width="50%" valign="top"| Talacca Cove |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Wajaom Woodlands * These cutscenes are identical. |} Shadowreign |width="50%" valign="top"| Beadeaux (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Beaucedine Glacier (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Castle Oztroja (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Castle Zvahl Keep (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Crawlers' Nest (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| East Ronfaure (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| The Eldieme Necropolis (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Garlaige Citadel (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Grauberg (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Jugner Forest (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| La Vaule (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Meriphataud Mountains (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| North Gustaberg (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Pashhow Marshlands (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Rolanberry Fields (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Sauromugue Champaign (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Throne Room (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Vunkerl Inlet (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Walk of Echoes |- |width="50%" valign="top"| West Sarutabaruta (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Xarcabard (S) |} Ulbuka |width="50%" valign="top"| Cirdas Caverns |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dho Gates |width="50%" valign="top"| Foret de Hennetiel |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Kamihr Drifts † This cutscene will crash Windower 4. |width="50%" valign="top"| Leafallia |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Marjami Ravine |width="50%" valign="top"| Mog Garden |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Moh Gates |width="50%" valign="top"| Morimar Basalt Fields |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Outer Ra'Kaznar |width="50%" valign="top"| Ra'Kaznar Inner Court |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ra'Kaznar Turris |width="50%" valign="top"| Sih Gates * This cutscene is listed twice. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Woh Gates |width="50%" valign="top"| Yahse Hunting Grounds |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Yorcia Weald |} Other |width="50%" valign="top"| Desuetia - Empyreal Paradox |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Escha - Ru'Aun |width="50%" valign="top"| Escha - Zi'Tah |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Feretory |width="50%" valign="top"| Provenance |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Reisenjima |width="50%" valign="top"| Reisenjima Sanctorium |}